The Secret Admirer
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: Maka gets a letter from a boy who called himself her secret admirer. As their weekly assignment became clues for Maka, she will be surprised to know who her Romeo really is and how she became his Juliet.
1. The First Note

**ME:Hey, Guys! This is a new SoMa fan fic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**MAKA: No, they wont.**

**ME: why not?**

**MAKA: because you're starting to bore them!**

**ME: OMIGOSH! (BOWS) Sorry! Plz read!**

**MAKA: and review…(sigh…)**

Maka loved English class, especially when it's taught by Ms. Marie herself. Maka would be in her own private world where she's immersed in world and her knowledge in classic Literature can be used. Today, they tacked one of Shakespear's greatest works: Romeo and Juliet.

Sure, it won the hearts of the class, but some of the boys( yes, it meant Soul and BlackStar) started goofing off in between Romeo and Juliet's death. Maka was irritated,yes, but she kept her cool and resisted the urge to Maka-Chop the both of them.

As they ended the final chapter, Ms. Marie had the entire class (nope, not Soul or BlackStar) in tears.

"Now, the whole reason I've let all of you read Romeo and Juliet is that I want all of you to understand poetry. For this week's assignment, I want all of you to write your own poem. A good, long romantic poem." Said Ms. Marie. "You will each read it in front of the class and whoever captures our hearts and souls with his/her poem will get a perfect grade. Class dismissed!"

"Romeo and Juliet are SO perfect for each other!" Liz slurred while eating her salad. "Shame they died in the end"

"well, it is a tragedy," said Maka. "Shakespear is an expert on that"

Soul snorted. "I don't know about you guys, but I think poetry's lame" he said, taking a bite on her pizza.

"you think poetry's lame because your brain doesn't process well when reading classic literature" Maka retorted.

"AH, BURN!" yelled Patty. "SOUL-KUN JUST GOT BURNED BY MAKA-CHAN!"

The gang just laughed as they watched Soul's face get redder by the second.

"Oh, shut up already," Soul snarled, snatching his bag and left the cafeteria. Maka chuckled.

"what's wrong with him?" Maka asked Kid.

The shinigami smiled. "Nothing. He's just bummed about the poetry writing assignment" he said.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "why?"

BlackStar suddenly stood on the table, his shoe landing on Liz's salad. "BECAUSE YOUR GOD AND SOUL ARE TOO GREAT FOR WRITING CHEESY POETRY!" he yelled.

Tsubaki pulled BlackStar back on his chair and glared at her meister until he finally decided to keep quiet.

"What BlackStar was trying to say was Soul's a bit nervous to write a poem" she said.

"Nervous? He writes songs. It's no different than writing a poem" Maka said.

"But it's a ROMANTIC poem" said Liz while glaring at BlackStar because he ruined her salad. "One has to be in love to write that kind of poem"

BlackStar and Patty chucked. "Soul-kun? In love? " Patty smiled. " I think I know who Cupid struck his arrow on.."

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR KNOWS AND THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL NEVER TELL!" yelled BlackStar.

"know what?" Maka asked.

Her friends exchanged grins.

"Oh, we'll let you find out for yourself" said Kid. "the art of symmetry awaits. Come, Liz and Patty"

The shinigami and his weapons stood up and left, soon afterwards, Tsubaki and BlackStar followed them, leaving Maka all alone.

Maka felt very very confused. First of all, Soul left when the others teased him about poetry. Secondly, Kid said that Soul was bummed about the poetry writing assignment. And finally, Tsubaki said that Soul was nervous about writing a poem, though he wrote songs before.

Maka sighed. Couldn't her day can get any mysterious?

She stood up from her chair but her books fell to the floor. Maka collected them and noticed a piece of paper taped to her Romeo and Juliet book. She began to read.

_I watched you for a long time, _

_Though you cannot believe that I can rhyme. _

_You're a flat-chested bookworm, yes_

_But you caught my heart, never the less._

_In a way, you make my heart race_

_Everytime I see your face_

_You know me well as a friend, not a foe_

_But I wouldn't reveal myself, oh no_

_I'll let you guess_

_But I will never let you know. _

_XOXO, _

_YOUR SECRET ADMIRER_

Maka probably blushed. She has a secret admirer? Of all the,ahem, well endowed females in her class, she was picked to have one? Maka, of course, was intrigued, but she felt flattered. If this boy, whoever he is, shows himself,Maka was sure she had to know him first. Before anyone noticed her , she ran out of the cafeteria, curious to know what's the real identity of the secret admirer.

**Maka: that was cute…**

**Me: I thought it's pretty good….**

**Soul: cut the crap already. Why the hell did poetry came into this story anyway?**

**Me: because I like it. Now suck it, Soul!**

**Maka: (sigh) plz review…**


	2. Pocky, Chocolate Milk, and Quills

**ME: YAY! 6 reviews! Thank you, guys! I love your sweet comments **

**MAKA: please give credit to me too….**

**ME: Y?**

**MAKA: because I inspired you to write this, silly…**

**SOUL: Meh..two flat chested bookworms writing a cheesy story. How lame?**

**MAKA AND ME: (giving Soul an evil glare and both raised books)**

**SOUL: (GULP..) I'M SORRY! (RUNS AWAY) **

**ME AND MAKA: (CHASES SOUL) GET BACK HERE!**

**KID: (SIGHS) PLEASE REVIEW..**

Maka couldn't handle the pressure anymore. As she thought of something for her poem, she couldn't help thinking about that poem from her so-called "Secret Admirer". She read the poem over and over , trying to find clues to know his true identity. Nothing. Zlitch. Zero. Not a single clue.

But Maka recognized the handwriting. An elegant handwriting that seemed to be written with a quill and he certainly used a bottle of ink. How Romeo and Juliet-ish, Maka thought.

Then an idea( and it's not a good one) popped in her brain. What if it was a prank? To make her believe that she has a secret admirer. And the only ones who were capable of doing that was….

Of course! It was none other than her friends. Only they could've created such kind of poem, with the help from Crona, of course. But then again, she read Crona's poem and it made her want to kill herself, wishing that she was never born. Maka shuddered at the memory. Well, at least she had a slight idea what that "Secret Admirer" poem was about.

Now she had to have an idea on what to write on that piece of paper for her poem…

And what she needed now was pocky and chocolate milk. She decided to take a short break and head to the kitchen. Maka opened the fridge and fished out two boxes of Pocky and two cartons of chocolate milk. Of course, one for her and one for Soul.

She closed the fridge and head to Soul's room, which was across hers.

She saw Soul sitting on his chair in front of his study table, scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Crumpled pieces littered the floor. Maka saw her weapon scratch his head with the end of his pencil, obviously frustrated and stressed.

Maybe Kid was right. Maybe Soul was really stressed and had been having problems on his poem. She knocked softly and drew attention from Soul, who's red eyes were wide.

"Maka," he said. "Why are you up so late?"

Maka shrugged. "working on my poem" she said. "I see you are too"

Soul chucked. "I've been trying to write a poem all night. Couldn't concentrate" he said, a grin prominent on his lips.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She could feel Soul hesitating, as if he was hiding something from her. Then she noticed a quill and a bottle of ink on his desk. Soul saw that she was staring and hid the quill behind his back.

"I was working on a new song," said Soul. "Maybe my mind's just a little boggled"

Maka smiled and set the food on her partner's table.

"Maybe that'll help you in thinking" she winked. "Goodnight"

Then Maka left the room, drinking the milk from the carton. Why was Soul hiding that quill from her? Okay, Soul-the cool guy that he is- didn't even OWN a quill. Much less a bottle of ink.

Maka shook her head and tried to forget the scene. She took a bite on the pocky. The sweetness exploaded in her mouth. She sighed. The food wasn't helping at all.

She still remembers that quill in Soul's room…

**ME: Have you seen Soul?**

**MAKA: I WANT TO CRUSH HIS SKULL!**

**KID: (POINTS TO THE LEFT) That way.**

**ME: thanks..(runs)**

**KID: (sighs) they're gone. You can come out now.**

**SOUL: (climbing down the tree) thanks.**

**MAKA: (points from afar) THERE HE IS!**

**ME: GET HIM!**

**SOUL: (RUNS AWAY AGAIN, SCREAMING)**

**ME AND MAKA: FOLLOWS SOUL)**

**KID: Please review( sighs) and do it with pure symmetry **


	3. The Rule Change

**ME: Thank you, guys! For all your support! **

**MAKA: Yes, and you all made Kid very VERY proud (points at the shinigami)**

**KID: (grins) yes, especially you, Socolditburns and codecupid59234. I am proud of you!**

**SOUL: you three ladies done blabbering there?**

**ME: huh? Soul, there's only two ladies here….**

**SOUL: (grins evily) You forgot Kid…**

**KID: (glares at Soul) You dare call me a lady? I am the son of Lord Death and I will not be insulted by a commoner like-**

**SOUL: Kid, Patty bought an asymmetrical stuffed giraffe!**

**KID: (FAINTS)**

**ME: (SIGH) This is getting nowhere. Just read and….**

**MAKA: ENJOY!**

(Tuesday)

The next day, in English Class….

Maka sat next to Soul again, feeling tired and famished. Well, they both woke up late and didn't have time to have breakfast. Maka could practically hear her stomach telling her, FEED ME!

Well, she had to hold her hunger in until after this class, since it will be their lunch break. She looked at Soul and saw that he was clutching his stomach too.

"I could eat a horse…" he murmured. Maka sniggered, though hunger was claiming her stomach again.

"well, I could eat a cow" said Maka.

Soul gave her a lopsided grin. "I thought you were a vegetarian?"

Maka smirked. "Who said that I really am?"

Soul, who at first looked confused, then chuckled. " You got me there, bookworm" he said.

Maka smiled. "yep, I sure did, cool guy" she said. When she realized what she just said, Maka immediately bit her tongue.

_Darn it…._

Why in the world did she call Soul "cool guy" when he called her "bookworm"? Maka figured that it must be a partner instinct, since they've known each other for such a long time and they've grown fond of each other.

And Maka, in the end, found herself blushing. She glanced at Soul and saw that he was mirroring her blush.

"Did you just call me 'cool guy'?"asked Soul.

"well, you called me 'bookworm'" Maka covered.

Soul shrugged. "Well, that's fair, right?" he asked. Maka nodded, still unsure of her actions towards Soul lately.

Just then, Ms. Marie entered the room. Her smile was different today, since she was grinning from ear to ear. Maka expected some good news from her teacher, but boy was she wrong.

"there's been a rule change about your weekly assignment," said Ms. Marie.

Everybody started whispering at once.

_What rule change? Isn't the poem writing torture enough? Why are they changing the rules?_

"Now, calm down," said Ms. Marie. "I'm just modifying your poem."

Relieved sighs from everyone in the room.

An evil smile replaced Ms. Marie's sweet smile.

"Because it's going to be a musical poem," she said. "A.K.A. A SONG!"

Horrified screams came from everyone in the classroom.

"Calm down, everyone," said Ms. Marie calmly. "All you have to do is pick a song that what you think represents your feelings and your soul. I think I'll see you all on Friday then, when all of you will perform"

Maka bit her lower lip. _What the hell?,_ she thought. If they were going to pick a song, then…

Only Soul can pass this assignment! Well, everyone know that he's a music whiz and only he can compose a wonderful song with a beautiful melody.

Maka was starting to hate English class. It was the only subject where she could be herself, but now it's the exact opposite. She risked a glance at Soul and saw that he was grinning.

"Why are you so happy all of the sudden?" Maka asked.

Soul looked at her with his blood red eyes, filled with pure adrenaline.

"Cause I could use that song I've been working on. I could finish and pass it instead," said Soul.

"That's so unfair!" Maka exclaimed.

Soul shrugged. "Meh," he said. "Life's not fair, Maka"

When the bell rang, Maka stormed out of the classroom, anger and jealousy pounding in her veins.

"Life's not fair, Maka" Maka said, mimicking Soul's tone. "Pfft. If her only knew what fair meant"

She immediately went to the cafeteria, loaded up her tray and payed for it. She sat down on her regular table and ate as her friend joined her with loaded trays as well.

"let me guess, the two of you pulled an all nighter, woke up late and skipped breakfast" said Kid.

"How did you know?" asked Maka.  
Liz, Patty and Kid looked at each other with grim expressions.

"We did that too" said Liz.

"And I only composed poems about giraffes!" said Patty, with pumped adrenaline.

Kid looked at his twin pistols and sighed. "Now I have to find a song about symmetry…"he slurred.

"Giraffes, oh how I love giraffes" Patty began to sing. "Black spots and yellow body, oh giraffes!"

The gang began to laugh as Patty sang her Giraffe Song.

"well, that's one step ahead on making a song" said Tsubaki.

"Patricia Thompson, your pose is sooo asymmetrical!"yelled Kid, joining Patty, showing the blonde the "proper" pose while singing.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL OUTSHINE YOU ALL!" yelled BlackStar.

"Uhm, I wouldn't say that, BlackStar" said Liz. "there's Soul and he's a great composer"

"But not a good singer" Maka added, sniggering.

"THAT IS SO NOT TRUE!" yelled Soul, his face was entirely flushed.

"Oh, really?" Maka raised an eyebrow. " May I remind you what you did last Christmas?"

Soul paled. "you wouldn't" he said.  
Maka grinned evilly. "Oh, I would" she said, facing her friends. " we were playing truth or dare and Soul picked dare. I dared him to sing 'Bad Romance' by Lady GaGa. He did and sang it very badly. I still have the recorded audio"

The rest of them doubled over, laughing.

"Soul-Kun?...He…sang….Lady….GaGa?" said Patty in between laughs.

"Even his voice is asymmetrical!"said Kid, sniggering.

"Aw," said Tsubaki, a drop of sympathy in her voice. "Don't worry, Soul. I'm sure you'll sing wonderfully this Friday"

Soul grumbled something Maka couldn't understand and just drank down his cola.

"Yeah, but have you even heard Maka sing?" he asked, grinning evily.

**Me: that wasn't so bad….**

**Maka: yeah, I agree**

**Soul: (frowns) I don't**

**Me: (snigger) what's wrong, Lady GaGa? Too afraid to show your true colors?**

**Maka: (laughs)**

**Soul: Just wait and see. I'll get my revenge on the next chaper..**

**Me and Maka: Gulp….**

**Kid: (grins) please review…**


	4. Shameful Stories

**Me: sorry for the long wait, guys. I've been very busy with school lately and didn't even have spare time to update. BTW, thank you all for the love and support you have given me and all those sweet symmetrical comments. So, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please don't mind the uncensored words….**

**Truly sorry there. Please enjoy and review! Oh, and check out my other fanfic: Hunger Games : Soul Eater. Hope all of you enjoy **

Maka's face turned bright red. A hot, coiling sensation formed in the pit of her stomach. All of her friends' eyes were on her.

How the hell did Soul know?

She doesn't sing! At least not in public…unless…

Maka's olive green eyes widened in realization. But before she could even prevent Soul from telling her friends, he began to talk, with a matching evil grin on his face.

"I heard Maka singing 'Love you like a love song' by Selena Gomez in the shower the other day. At first I thought it was a puppy being tortured. Turns out it was only her." Said Soul.

From Kid, Tsubaki and Liz's shocked expressions to BlackStar and Patty's WTF? Faces, Maka was sure that her friends didn't know that little fact about the blonde meister.

"Maka-chan…." Patty's voice trailed off and it was a sure sign that her friends were shocked. Speechless.

Patty's voice never ever trailed off. Never.

Maka turned to Soul, anger and regret pounding through her veins.

"why did you tell them?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Soul inched closer, both teens practically nose to nose. "Because you told them about that Lady Gaga thing" he said. "Let's just say that I'm playing fair"

"But life isn't fair, right?" Maka said, grinning evilly. Soul's grin suddenly vanished, his red eyes widening. That caught him off guard.

Maka turned to her friends.

"Let me tell you a little story about Soul here," she said. "it was laundry day and I went to Soul's room to get his laundry basket when I saw…." She paused. Thriller stories like this made her friends itch with anticipation, and that's what Maka wanted to happen. "A teddy bear sitting on his pillow. Soul claimed that it wasn't his but I persuaded him until he admitted that the bear was his. Its name?" she paused again as a look of horror spread throughout Soul's features. She smiled evilly though in her mind, she was practically thinking, _I'M SO SORRY, SOUL!_

"Sir, McCool" she said.

The gang laughed again, this time falling out of their chairs and landed on their butts on the floor.

"Soul…has a teddy bear…named….Sir McCool?" BlackStar exclaimed in between laughs.

"Does baby Soul need to change his diapers?" Liz joked. They laughed again, clutching their stomachs.

"wait, was the bear symmetrical?" Kid asked after wiping a tear from his eye.

Maka tried to remember what the bear looked like, then she shook her head.  
"No, it was missing an eye and a chunk of the bow tie" said Maka.

Kid's eye twitched uncontrollably. He pointed a finger at Soul and bellowed, "YOU ARE A DISGRACE! YOU NEVER UNDERSTOOD THE ART OF SYMMETRY!"

"Well, I never faint when there's a broken window, "Soul interjected.**(everlasting credit to Iceytaste for giving me this idea..)**

Kid stood up from the ground . his eyes shone malice.

"You dare challenge me and symmetry? How dare-!"

"Kid, broken window!" Soul yelled, pointing at something behind the shinigami's back. Kid collapsed immediately. Soul could've congratulated himself. Now it was payback time.

"and did you know that a week ago, Maka and I had a drinking session. She was so drunk, she slurred, _Soui, fuck me already'"_ said Soul.

The gang laughed again as Maka's face turned bright red.

"Seriously?" Liz stifled a laugh.

"And she owns a Hentai comics collection." Soul added. Everyone roared with laughter.  
"and I thought Soul was the perverted one" said Tsubaki.

Maka's face was still beat red.

"ALL PEOPLE HAS A SECRET SHAME, YOU KNOW?" Maka yelled, defending herself.

"Seriously? You asked Soul to do that to you?" Tsubaki exclaimed. "Oh, Soul and Maka, what were you both up to?"

The meister and the weapon mirrored each other's blush.

"It was a hazy night, so forget it" Maka snapped.

After thirty minutes, both Soul and Maka shared each other's shameful stories. All were funny and embarrassing and made their friends double over with laughter.

"Man, I haven't have this much abdominal exercise in weeks!" said BlackStar.

"I never thought that Maka would do such things" said Kid, already wide awake. "well, except that story when she ate a gallon of ice cream when she failed that exam…"

Soul grinned. "well, I guess that settles it then" he snorted.

Maka knew that her face was as red as a tomato and she knew that the perpetrator was Soul. So, as payback, she lifted her thick, hard cover Biology book and slammed it against Soul's skull, giving him a massive Maka-Chop.

Soul massaged his abused skull. "what was that for?" Soul exclaimed.

"for being such an idiot!" Maka snarled. She stood up and left, running to her locket. She unlocked the locker and slammed it open, retrieving a note that fell out. Joy filled her veins and forgot all about her anger when she picked the note up and began to read.

_I am ashamed I can't make you mine, _

_But I'm sure you will have time_

_To listen to my ballad, singing it to you with my heart_

_Where you kick it to full gear and make it start_

_On Friday, you will know who I am_

_I beg you , love me as much as you can_

_Xoxo, _

_Your secret admirer._

Maka was sure that her cheeks were bright red again. The secret admirer was going to reveal himesf! She can't control her feelings anymore. Of only Soul knew…

Maka shook her head, disappointed at herself. Also distraught, because she had to choose between two important people in her life. She needed help…and she knew who she was going to call.


	5. Secrets and Lies

**Me: thank you for supporting my stories, everyone. And thank you all for .your sweet comments. Now I bring you new laughs and a new revelation about the identity of Maka's secret admirer. Enjoy!**

(Wednesday)

Maka wanted to bite all of her nails off as she showed Tsubaki, Liz and Patty the two poems she got from her secret admirer. They were in Maka's bedroom, the four teens sitting cross legged on Maka's comfy bed.

When they finished reading, the three weapons started screaming like fan girls addicted to their favorite boy band (**so true).**

"that's SO romantic, Maka-chan!" said Patty.

"This is like Romeo and Juliet," said liz, flipping through the pages of the fashion magazine she brought along. "You know, without the dying part and you haven't even met the guy and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it" Maka exasperated.

Tsubaki giggled. "I know that if Maka knew who this secret admirer is, I'm sure she'll immediately decide that he's her prince charming"

Maka raised an eyebrow. She really didn't want to question her friends or anything, but she didn't want to end up getting embarrassed on Friday all because it was only a prank that was set up by them.

"Guys, are you sure you didn't set this up?" she asked.

"Whadya mean?" Liz asked.

"I mean," Maka sighed. "Did you write the poem just to prank me? To make me think that I have a secret admirer?"

"NO!" yelled Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"we would never do that" said Tsubaki.

"You're our friend. We wouldn't dare fool with your heart," said Liz.

"Yeah! Besides, Maka-chan, your secret admirer is someone you know very well!" Patty grinned.

Maka's eyes widened as Liz and Tsubaki glared at Patty, as if they knew something Maka didn't.

"Someone I know very well?" Maka asked. "Guys, who is he? Tell me!"

The three girls immediately shook their heads. "No one. Patty's just,uhm, saying things that doesn't even make sense really, like the one when she said that Kid's head is an egg" said Liz, waving her hand dismissively.

Maka narrowed her eyes. "Guys, of all the people in the world, don't lie to me" she said.

"We're not lying," said Liz, rather in a hurry. "In fact we're on our way to the spa anyway. So, good luck!"

But before either of them could even leave, Maka blocked the door.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth," she snapped. "Now, I'm giving you all three seconds to tell the truth or I'll each give you a massive Maka-chop that either of you will forget"

"Maka, you wouldn't!" Liz protested.

"Ten…"Maka began counting.

"But we promised that we wouldn't tell!" Patty screeched.

"Nine"

"We really can't tell you,"Tsubaki said.

"Eight…"  
"Please, have mercy!" Liz begged.

"seven.."

"It's a secret!" Patty said.

"Six, five.." Maka raised a book, using it as a threat.

"We really can't tell you, Maka! He'll kill us for sure!" said Tsubaki.

"Four,"

"Three,"

"Two,"

"OKAY!" Liz yelled. "We can't tell you his name but he liked you ever since the day you've met and haven't had the courage to tell you everything. He hides his feelings through the poems and songs that he wrote himself. He wrote those poems for you and became your anonymous secret admirer. That's what we're allowed to say for a while"

Maka's book dropped to the floor with a _thud!_ Her heart started beating fast again. The _What If _'s are coming back to her mind, trying to figure out the clues to unlock the secrets that her friends were hiding from her.

As she slowly sank to the floor, Maka couldn't help thinking how hopeless she really was, trying to know who the secret admirer is. And she'll only know on Friday, when they all perform their songs. And Maka was sure that the secret admirer was one of them.

"Maka," said Liz, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's okay. All you have to focus now is finding a suitable song for Friday, all right?"

Maka slowly nodded. "I'm sorry guys for forcing you to tell the truth."

Tsubaki shrugged. "We're really not that good at telling lies, but BlackStar is. And I never have mastered that skill"

"Uhm, I think he's telling the truth about the mine shaft full of cookies just outside of the city," said Patty.

The other three girls laughed at Patty's immunity from the truth. My, in their thoughts, she was so gullible.

"Speaking of cookies, how about I make a fresh batch of my special cookies?" Tsubaki offered.

Maka gave her a warm smile. "Sure" she said.

As they walked out of Maka's room and to the kitchen, Maka still couldn't swallow the fact that her secret admirer was someone she knew very well. Hew own friends knew something and just kept it secret.

Maka slumped on a chair and sighed. Well, she thought. If it's a secret, it's going to be revealed very soon, right?


	6. Opposite Directions

**Me: Thanks for supporting my story . I hope all of you enjoy this next installment of The Secret Admirer. P.S. I'm going to drop hints of who he really is..**

(That same night)

Maka borrowed Liz's neon pink Ipod. It held almost five hundred songs, thank goodness, but no song was good enough for Maka. All of Liz's songs were either too sweet, too girly, too slutty (no offence) or too nerve wracking. And Maka immediately knew that she was doomed.

As she munched on Tsubaki's chocolate-chip and almond cookies, Maka couldn't help thinking how she's in so much trouble. If she can't perform anything on Friday, surely she'll fail. And she wouldn't allow that to happen. She has to sacrifice her dignity in order to get a good grade, to pass the subject.

Maka buried her face under her pillow. What on earth was she going to do now? She thought.

Soul sighed in relief as he turned off his black and yellow Ipod. Finally, he memorized the song that he's going to sing on Friday. Of course, he wasn't going to use the song that he composed a month ago. It doesn't represent his feelings at all. It only resulted in a very cheesy and nose bleeding love song. Just thinking about it makes him itch.

Then Soul remembered what happened last Monday, when Maka saw that quill on his desk. He knew she was suspecting something. And Soul was worried that Maka already knew. If his meister knew what was really going on, she'll flip out. Maybe get mad at him and never speak to Soul ever again.

Soul sighed. If only Maka knew, he thought.

Speaking of which, Soul wondered what Maka was doing right now. He guessed that she was already sleeping, but judging from the music that was pounding through the walls, she, too, was trying to memorize a song.

Soul sniggered. He was reminded of the time when he caught Maka singing in the shower. Well, the door was half open (blame it on Blair. Maybe she did it) and saw the blonde singing while the water dripped to her ivory skin.

And that gave Soul a tremendous nose bleed. Maka didn't notice him and Soul could never erase those memories. Ever.

Soul blushed again as he thought about that memory.

Instead of acknowledging that he's a perverted animal, he picked up a book from his bookshelf; a copy of Romeo and Juliet and began to read.

To him, poetry may be lame, but romance isn't….

Maka had enough of rock songs. She needed something that expresses her true feelings which were all bottled up for years already. All the love, loyalty, trust, friendship, lust and more. But mostly, it was love.

She loved him ever since he saved her life. She knew she could trust him ever since they met.

Her heart began to race and her face felt hot.

Damn it.

Maka knew it always happens to her when she thinks about HIM.

It was like every cell of her body wanted him, but she wasn't sure if he wanted her as well.

Now Maka's only salvation is Taylor Swift's songs.

_Mine, Speak Now, Jump then Fall, forever and always…_

Though it was a very long list, Maka cannot choose. All of them either sounded too sweet, too girly, or too frilly. It wasn't Maka's type.

She was about to give up when she pushed the NEXT button. It led to a song that caught her attention. She listened to it for a while and her lips broke into a grin.

It was her song! The perfect song!

She stood on her bed and began to jump up and down, singing along.

Maka felt relived-silly, even- but at least she found her perfect song.

Soul could hardly hear himself think. Unfortunately, Maka was making too much noise, with the yelling, singing and perhaps jumping. He sighed. He couldn't possibly finish his book and it's all because of his noisy meister. Then Soul realized something. Shouldn't he be the one who's noisy and shouldn't be Maka be the one who's reading silently? That was new, with Maka making the ruckus and Soul reading silently in the other room. It was like they switched minds or something, like they took opposite directions.

After thirty minutes or so, Soul couldn't take it anymore. He lay the book face down on his desk and stood up. He walked across the kitchen and knocked on the door that led to Maka's room.

The door opened and out came his meister, her ash blonde hair loose on her shoulders and she was wearing a white knee length spaghetti-strap night gown.

Soul could've gotten a nosebleed. A Blair-level nosebleed, as a matter of fact. Maka looked so cute, innocent…..and sexy?

Too bad Blair was at the Chupa Cabra that night. Soul needed a reinforcement to hide his blushing.

"Soul…" Maka faltered. "What are you doing up so late?"

Soul felt his brain shutting down, but he managed to speak.

"I should be asking you that." Said Soul. " I couldn't hear myself think because of the noise. What were you doing in there anyway?"

Soul could see a hint of pink on Maka's ivory white skin.

"Sorry, I was practicing for Friday" she said.

"Ah," said Soul, gaining back his confidence. "I thought you were torturing a puppy in there. Guess I was wrong"

Unexpectedly, Soul felt a huge whack on his skull then he crumpled in the heap on the floor.

In other words, he had another taste of the Maka-Chop.

As his vision cleared, he saw his meister with a rather large book in her hands; her face was full of rage.

"I've never complained about your voice, Soul, so do NOT judge me!" she bellowed then slammed the door shut.

Soul sat up, massaging his skull. He chuckled. He never realized that Maka would be that touchy. Apparently, they weren't taking opposite directions after all.

They were just their plain and normal selves.


	7. The Third Note

(Thursday)

Maka spent the whole hour in English sitting and doing absolutely nothing. Ms. Marie was lecturing them about another Shakespeare play: Macbeth. But, surprisingly, Maka wasn't listening. She, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki kept passing notes to each other, about tomorrow's performance and the revelation of who's Maka's secret admirer….

Maka: I finally have a song. That's a check in my checklist.

Liz: Me too! Me and Patty are doing a duet.

Tsubaki: I had to talk BlackStar out of singing 2ne1's "I am the Best"

Maka: (snigger) really?

Tsubaki: Yes. He kept singing it during dinner and in the showers…

Patty: I LOVE GIRAFFES!

Liz: (sigh) That's so off topic, sis.

Patty: I STILL LOVE GIRAFFES XD!

Tsubaki: Never mind… what I'm curious about is Maka's secret admirer.

Maka: Oh, haha, Tsubaki. Let's skip that subject, please?

Liz: Ohh, I think I smell the future couple of DWMA….

Maka: Shut up or I'll give you a massive Maka-chop.

Tsubaki: Oh, lighten up, Maka. This guy really loves you and Liz's right. The both of you will be the star-crossed lovers of DWMA. You'll fall for him completely.

Maka: I'm not that gullible…

Liz: (snort) Whatever…

Maka: I hate you guys. I really do.

Tsubaki: But you'll love us later. Trust me, Maka. You will love him.

Patty: Tsubaki's right, Maka-chan. He'll reveal himself tomorrow and-

But their conversation was cut short when Ms. Marie grabbed the piece of paper from Patty's grasp. Maka could see that all eyes were on them. She gulped and instantly knew that she was in so much trouble.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Ms. Marie asked as she read the note. Then her lips curled into a grin.

"That's why these four weren't listening," said . "It looks like Maka Albarn has a Secret Admirer"

Elated yells and "ohh"s came from the entire class.

Maka suddenly wanted to melt right at that second. Then a piece of paper fell from Maka's open Macbeth book and she knew that it was another poem.

Before Maka could grab the paper, Ms. Marie grabbed hold of it.

"What's this, Maka? Another note?" Ms. Marie asked.

"Ms. Marie, DON'T!" Maka yelled.

"READ IT! READ IT! READ IT!" Her classmates urged.

Maka felt her face burn with embarrassment as Ms. Marie cleared her throat and began to read:

_You're my angel from the heavens above,_

_Given to me for another chance of love._

_You may not accept me for who I am,_

_But I love you, my princess, like a poem_

_No man will take you away from my sight_

_Even that boy you consider your light._

When Ms. Marie finished reading, Maka's classmates were yelling "ohh"s and "aww"s.

Maka thought her day's already ruined. Ms. Marie just read the note from her secret admirer in front of the whole class.

Maka wanted to vanish without a trace. She glanced at Soul and saw that he was mirroring her blush. Maka tried to look away, but found the task impossible. As she continued to gather the clues together, Maka didn't notice the laughs her classmates were giving her.

Maka borrowed Soul's spare hoodie and hid her face for the rest of the day.

"Come on, Maka. No one's going to tease you" said Soul, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure?" Maka asked.

"Yeah," said Soul.

But as soon as Maka removed the hood, Ox shouted, "Hey, Maka. Did you mixed up a love potion? If you did, it worked. On bigfoot, that is!"

Everybody laughed as Maka's face turned red and put the hood on again. Soul could hear Maka sniffling. Soul balled his hands into fists. No one makes Maka cry on his watch.

"Before you harass my partner, maybe you should look at yourself first, Ox. You're just jealous because Maka has a secret admirer and you don't. Try looking at the mirror and hope it doesn't break" said Soul.

Ox's face flushed and he sank back to the crowd.

"Listen," said Soul. "Anyone who makes fun of Maka again will answer to me and my scythe blade. Understood?"

Everybody nodded as the two walked away.

Soul pulled Maka into the janitor's closet and pushed back the hood. Maka's face was bright red and her lips were quivering.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Maka slowly nodded. "Yes." She said. "Thanks for defending me out there."

Soul grinned. "That's what cool guys like me do. They never desert their partners when they're in trouble"

Maka gave him a sweet smile and Soul instantly knew that it was for him.

And only him.

"Soul?" Maka asked.

"Yeah?" Soul responded.

"What will you do if that guy revealed himself tomorrow?" Maka asked.

Soul felt himself blush but thanked the dimmed lighting in the closet that hid it.

"I would tell him that he fell in love with a flat-chested bookworm" He said, grinning.

The next second, Soul felt a huge WHACK! On his skull and he fell to the floor.

Was it Soul or was the Maka-Chops were getting frequent?

"I ask you for advice and you give me shit! God, I hate you!" Maka yelled and stormed out of the closet.

Soul sat up and massaged his skull.

" I would tell that guy that he's lucky he fell in love with MY flat-chested bookworm" he whispered to himself. H e stood up and followed his meister, trying to ignore the fact that he's in love.


	8. Song of the Soul

(Friday)

Maka wasn't sure if she wanted to hide or cower in fear. The whole Halfmoon Class were on their seats, either rehearsing their songs or trying to hide their nervousness as they waited for Ms. Marie to come in the classroom and start the performance. Maka wasn't really sure if the song she chose really represented her feelings, much less her soul.

She glanced at Soul. Her partner was still wearing his glossy black headphones, probably listening to his song. Maka realized that she hasn't spoken to Soul since yesterday. She got so mad at him; she let Blair cook dinner (fried fish) and skipped.

Her stomach was now grumbling. Maka knew that she needed food, now.

"Hey," said Liz, tapping Maka's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Maka nodded. "Yes," she said. "You?"

"Totally," Liz grinned. "Patty and I have been practicing for days already." Then her grin wavered. "Kid….he's going solo"

"What's his song?" Maka asked.

Liz shuddered. "Better not ask" she said.

"Why?" Maka raised an eyebrow.

"You do NOT want to know" Liz shuddered again.

Maka sniggered just as Ms. Marie entered the room.

"Good morning, class," she said. "I see that all of you are now prepared for today's performances. So, let's begin. Let's start with….Death the Kid"

Maka sighed in relief. At least she wasn't up yet. But still, her nervousness never seemed to go away.

Kid stood up and took center stage. He snapped his fingers and a familiar melody played from the speakers. Maka immediately recognized it: 'Rolling in the Deep' by Adele. Of course, Maka loved it because she and her friends had been singing it since the day it was released.

But…

"THERE'S A FIRE, STARTING IN MY HEART!"

Maka cringed. She wasn't sure if Kid was either in pain or singing.

In other words, Maka thought Kid sang it terribly.

"Stop! Stop!" yelled Ms. Marie. The music immediately ended. "Kid, what was that?"

"Singing," Said Kid. "I've been practicing since last night and both of my partners agreed that if I sing about symmetry, my voice would be remarkable."

"It's remarkable, alright," yelled Ox. "It's remarkably horrid!"

"Why in the world do you think that Adele's song was about symmetry?" Ms. Marie asked in frustration.

"Because Adele's voice is a hundred percent symmetrical and it is just right that I must sing it" Said Kid.

Ms. Marie just forced a smile. "Well then. I'll give you a three and please take your seat."

"But-"

"SIT DOWN!" Ms. Marie yelled and Kid scampered back to his seat and hid behind Liz and Patty, brawling on and on how three is so not symmetrical.

"Next up is.."

It went on for an hour and a half, one by one, the entire class stepped on the center stage and sang their hearts out.

"Next up is," Ms. Marie grinned. "Maka Albarn"

Maka swallowed hard and stood from her seat and took center stage. She faced the entire class. Maka never felt so nervous about anything before. But singing in front of everything you know?

It was nerve wracking. It's maddening, even.

The melody began to play softly on the speakers. It was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. She had chosen it because it reminded her of her favorite tragedy: Romeo and Juliet, and because, well, she could actually relate to it. She and Soul had been partner for almost three years and only one obstacle stood in their way: Spirit.

Now, Maka must sing her feelings, she must sing to let Soul know that the song was for him.

She found herself staring into Soul's crimson eyes. She found it really impossible to break the gaze.

Maka took a deep breath and began to sing:

_We were both young when I first saw you, _

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there, on the balcony in the summer air_

_See the lights; see the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_You saw hello. And little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said,_

"_Stay away from Juliet"_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we could be alone,_

_I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run, _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_It's a love story, baby just say, yes."_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet cause when daddy knew,_

_So close your eyes. _

_Let's leave this town for a little while _

_And you were Romeo and I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said,_

"_Stay away from Juliet"_

_But you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, take me somewhere we could be alone,_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run,_

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess,_

_It's a love story, baby just say ,"Yes"_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This one is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story, baby just say, 'yes'"_

Maka paused as the instrumental music played softly on the speakers. Soul's red eyes were still locked with Maka's olive green ones. Maka's heart was beating too fast. She longed to be with Soul, not as partners but more than that. She wanted Soul to be hers and she was sure that he was the one who wrote those poems.

She felt her confidence growing again as she grinned, feeling her soul intertwining with her heart.

She began to sing again. Tension was finally releasing from her body.

_And I got tired of waiting, _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around._

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town,_

_And I said,_

"_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I kept waiting for you but you never come"_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said,_

"_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to feel alone,_

_I love you and that's all the reason why_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say_

"_Yes""_

_Oh oh._

_Oh oh_

_Oh oh._

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

The music ends with a flourish. Maka's cheeks were flustering with heat. Everybody stood up and started applauding, giving Maka an overwhelming standing ovation.

But Maka wasn't acknowledging any of it. She was too busy locking gazes with her partner. Now he finally knows the truth.

"That was beautiful, Maka. A perfect ten!" Ms. Marie said. "But there's one person left. Soul, you're up"

Maka took her seat as Soul took the stage. He plugged in his Ipod and gripped on the microphone

Soul began to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste, _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you, I'll be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold_

_I don't want another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're mine, me time_

_Think it over. But I'm just fine, moving forward_

_At least you're mine, if you give me the chance I_

_Will never make you cry, come on,_

_Let's try_

Soul winked at Maka's direction. The blonde blushed harder. Then she realized that Soul was the last person to perform. Then it meant that Soul's her secret admirer!

It was him all along and Maka couldn't believe how stupid she has been. All those times that they were alone, and all those times that he did something special for her. 

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold_

_I don't want another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful _

_SOUL!_

A three second falsetto fell from Soul's lips as he held the microphone stand and stared into Maka's eyes, as if he was speaking to her.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe do you feel like you want me to?_

_I don't want to waste your time_

_Can you see things the way I do?_

_I just want to know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide…_

_I don't want another pretty face,_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your soul! _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase, you're the one I want to hold_

_I don't want another minute go to waste,_

_I want you and your beautiful soul…_

Soul finished the song with such perfection; the whole class stared at the weapon with awe. No one, well except Maka, made them so stunned, as if they were in a trance.

Soul grinned confidently, but it's not because he did it with the power of coolness. It was because of something else deep inside him, his innermost feelings.

"I'm the last person to perform, you know." He said. "And I'm Maka's secret admirer"

He let the truth sink in, as the whole class' jaws dropped.

"The truth is, I didn't have the courage to tell Maka my feelings because I was afraid to break my heart, but now, I sent those two blue notes to Maka, to drop hints." He said. "I love you, Maka Albarn"

Maka's face burned bright red as her classmates gave her grins and yells of admiration.

She couldn't think, but one question popped into her mind.

"But, there's three notes." She said.

Soul shook his head. "I only wrote two" he said. "I even used blue paper"

Maka looked at the poems again and saw that one of them was pink. The one that was sent yesterday, and Soul wouldn't dare use pink.

"then who sent this?" Maka asked, holding the paper up.

"I did," said a familiar voice. Everybody gasped as they turned their heads to the doorway.

"SPIRIT ALBARN?!" Everybody yelled, shocked.


	9. Dangerous Denial

**Me: Hi, guys! Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I didn't update soon because I was studying for my exams. Plus, it flooded in our area in the Philippines so I was very busy at that time. Thank you for loving my story! I love you guys too! Please enjoy!**

"Papa?!" Maka exclaimed.

"Old man?!" Soul chucked. "What the hell did you do?"

"THAT'S DEATH-SCYTHE SAMA TO YOU, YOU ALBINO BASTARD!" Spirit yelled.

"But, papa…what…"Maka stammered, anger filling her veins again. Her ivory flushed. What the hell did Spirit did exactly? Oh, he sent his daughter a rather embarrassing love letter, just like what Soul did earlier this week.

"Maka, my darling princess, my life, my precious angel, (Maka hid her face behind her books) I wrote that poem to woe you, to lure you away from that bastard you call a partner," said Spirit.

Soul sniggered and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You should talk old man. Didn't Kami's father once tried to lure you away from her? **(Just thinking of a fiction flashback for Spirit. Sorry ^_^)** I'd call this de ja vu, but it's not happening to me yet. T's happening to you. Might as well give up. Maka's mine" he told the red head.

"Why I ought to!" Spirit yelled, lunging himself towards Soul, but Ms. Marie held him back.

"Spirit, this is a classroom, not a wrestling ring! Please restrain yourself," said Ms. Marie.

But Spirit kept struggling, trying to break free of Ms. Marie's grasp.

"NOT….UNTIL…I….KILL….THAT….FUCKING….BASTARD!"Spirit yelled, trying to kick Soul, but luckily, Soul managed to duck.

For Maka, it looked like a battlefield, both sides trying to win her heart.

And she knew who she is going to pick.

Maka raised her book, trying to get her aim right, then threw the book. And it hit Spirit square in the forehead. Spirit fell unconscious.

Well, at least that took care of one problem.

When the commotion was finally over, Soul grinned and yelled to the microphone, "I LOVE YOU, MAKA!"

Appreciative hoots and yells of admiration came from the entire class. Maka wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss and hug Soul or throw a book at his face.

Clearly, a declaration of love will seal the deal for the both of them, but saying it in front of the whole class? It spelled disastrous. But Maka thought that it was a new kind of confidence. She was in danger of yelling her deepest feelings towards her partner, but she knew how to control herself. And she knew she wasn't that gullible.

The bell finally rang, and Maka sighed out of relief. As her classmates filed out of their room, Maka decided to follow them.

She knew she was strong enough not to give in to Soul's little stunts. It was a stupid thought, yes but she needed time. And if Soul wasn't going to wait, well, it's his loss.

She wasn't going to give in to Soul's ministrations. Not anymore. As she stormed out of the room, she decided that she needed a place to hide. She looked everywhere and found the perfect place: the janitor's closet. _Good luck to Soul if he finds me here. Fucking bastard. I hate your little tricks, _Maka thought then slumped to the floor, her anger filling her veins even more. she was in denial again, and she never even noticed it.


	10. What the Heart Wants, the Heart Gets

**ME: sorry for the cliff-hanger, guys. I was trying to heighten the excitement and, well, to satisfy your hunger for the story. So, one chapter left. Enjoy!**

Soul noticed that Maka wasn't in the classroom anymore. All he saw were Kim, Jacqueline, Kilik, Ox, Harvar, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid.

"Where's Maka?" he asked.

"Uhm, we thought she was with you," said Liz.

"But dude, you nailed it!" BlackStar yelled. "Well, I did better"

"Oh, shut up, BlackStar. Maka did better than you,"said Soul. "She sang like a goddess, unlike you."

"I AM THE ONLY GOD HERE! RESPECT ME!" BlackStar yelled again.

Soul snorted, amused. "So, yeah. So, anyone saw Maka?"

Everybody shook their heads. "She left a minute ago" said Tsubaki.

"Ah, okay, thanks," said Soul, his mind preoccupied. He left the room and began searching for Maka. He looked everywhere; the cafeteria, the library, the roof, the woods, even the girl's bathroom (and got chased by an angry hoard of girls). But his partner wasn't there.

But as he walked around the corridor, his eyes glanced over the janitor's closet. The same closet where he knew he was truly in love with Maka. It must be wistful thinking, but he had no other choice.

He opened the door and saw his partner sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and her head hung low. When the door opened, Maka looked up and rage filled her eyes.

"You!" she snarled.

"Me?" Soul asked innocently, grinning. He closed the door behind him and Maka suddenly stood up. "What did I do?" he asked.

Maka was breathing hard and her eyes were still flaring up again.

"What did-?"Maka almost yelled, but she took a deep breath. "First, you told everyone that you're my secret admirer, picked a fight with my dad and declared your love for me by screaming 'I love you' straight into the microphone, which everyone in the entire school could've heard. That's what you did!"

"Then why are you mad?" Soul asked, now confused.

"I'm mad because I know you're just lying! You never loved me! This is all a big joke, right? A prank you deliberately planned. I knew you were capable of those things! You always find ways to embarrass me! I hate you, you fucking bastard! I won't give into your little stunts! Even if I-" then Maka stopped herself. She bit her lip.

Soul was too shocked to react. It took courage to yell your feelings to everyone and now Maka thought that it was a big prank?!

"Even if you what?" Soul asked.

Maka looked away. "Nothing," she said.

"What is it? No one's here to hear you, so tell me." Said Soul.

"I WON'T SO STOP PESTERING ME ABOUT IT!" Maka yelled.

Soul frowned. What on earth was Maka thinking now? And why, oh why, is she so stubborn?

Soul smiled a little bit. That's one of the reasons why he loved her In the first place.

"Maka, it wasn't a big prank. It wasn't a joke. I didn't mean to embarrass you. The truth is, I really do love you. No matter what you say or do, I really love you," he said. "And if my words aren't going to prove it, will this do?"

So he swooped down and kissed Maka.

Maka's anger vanished and was replaced with shame and happiness. Heated blush stared to travel to her body, her doubts and fears vanishing.

Her heartbeat raced and she knew what it meant. Soul was telling the truth. He does love her.

Her eyes closed and Soul's hands went to her waist. Maka's hands were at Soul's arms.

Years of pent up emotion went into each and every kiss-love, friendship, trust, loyalty, lust and annoyance- all those stupid fights and all those times when they would do something special for each other. It made the kisses more and more addicting and harder to break. But both teens managed to stop, breathing hard.

Maka risked a glance at Soul's face and saw a smile prominent on his lips.

A glint of happiness appeared on his red eyes and she knew it was because of her sudden change of mind.

"Okay, okay, you win. I' m sorry I didn't believe you earlier," Maka said.

Soul smirked. "That's not what I want to hear," he said.

"Earlier you told me you won't give in even if you…what? I'm curious to know," Soul said.

Maka sighed and smiled. It all happened in a blur but she knew what she wanted. Her mind debated with her heart and her heart won, because it wanted Soul.

"Even if I," Maka said, staring deep into Soul's calm and caring eyes. "I love you"

Soul grinned and Maka knew he was hers forever. "Now that's what I want to hear" he said and kissed Maka again. He pulled away and caressed his partner's face, which he'll see every day in his life, wondering if that moment was forever. "I love you too, my Juliet"


	11. Epilogue Ten Years Later

**Me: thanks for the love guys, but ain't over yet! SOMA FOREVER AND EVER! And even though this is the very last chapter, I will write more SoMa articles, so watch out for them ^_^**

As Maka walked down the aisle, she could shaply remember what happened ten years ago, and that it finally lead to this. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or a memory, maybe both, but she knew she'll remember it forever.

And Soul, of course, never forgot their first kiss in the janitor's closet. He never forgot the way Maka looked into his eyes when he told her that he loved her. And he thought that lead to this day. This happiest and most memorable day in their lives.

Maka looked at the right side of the altar and saw her bridesmaids: Tsubaki,Crona, Liz and Patty. Of course, there's Blair, the maid of honor. To the left were the best men: Kid, BlackStar, and Justin. And of couse, waiting at the altar for his bride to arrive was Soul, his blood-red eyes trained on her and a smirk, oh that lovable smirk, prominent on his lips. Maka couldn't believe that it was finally happening: her, getting married to her long-time partner and one true love, Soul Eater Evans.

And it was all because of those notes. All those notes Maka couldn't believe that it was from Soul.

Reaching the altar, Maka tooked Soul's outstretched hand and smiled as she unhooked her arms from Spirit, who, since this morning, kept brawling on and on abou losing his only daughter to an albino bastard like Soul. "You look amazing," Soul whispered to her. Maka only smiled, all to joy and happiness crawling into her heart again.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began." We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans in holy matrimony…."

But Maka wasn't really listening to the priest. She was too preoccuppied to notice the tears running down her eyes. It was finally coming true. Her lifelong dream to be with Soul forever. They finally accomplished turning Soul into a death scythe and now, without any more further problems, Soul finally proposed when she turned eighteen. Yes, it included Spirit objecting, but after years of preparation, it was finally done. Spirit can no longer object and Maka and Soul can now finally be together forever.

"Do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Eater Evans to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do," Maka said with a smile on her lips.

"and do you, Soul Eater Evans, take Maka Albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked Soul.

"I do," said Soul with a grin.

"Now, speak now or forever hold your peace." Said the priest, but since no one objected(Maka gave Spirit a death-glare when he tried to), he said," by the power vested within me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"

Soul carefully lifted the veil and grinned.

"I love you, Maka," he said.

"I love you too, Soul," Maka responed.

And with that, Soul kissed Maka, sealing the deal forever.

After the ceremonies and congratulations, Spirit, Stein and Ms. Marie approched the newly wed couple.

"Congratulations, you two!" said Ms. Marie. "I'm so sorry what I did years ago. I shouldn't have read that note."

"It's okay, Ms. Marie. It's long forgotten, and forgiven," Maka said, smiling.

"Soul," Spirit began. "Take care of Maka. Love her as much as you can. And please don't follow my example."

Soul smiled. "Will do, old man. I mean, death-scythe sama" he said.

"and Maka," Spirit began. "You may not be my little girl anymore, but just remember, I'll love you forever,"

Maka's tears fell. She hugged Spirit fiecely. "I love you too, Papa" she said

Maka and Soul said their last goodbyes to their family and friends after the reception. They were going to Paris for their honeymoon.

As their car peeled off to the road, Maka held hands and Soul and began to think that this was their happy ever after, just like Taylor Swift's Love Story.

And as she thought about it, she couldn't help but to cry and lean to Soul's shoulder-her Secret Admirer.

And it was all because she was very very happy with her life…and she knew it was forever.

**THE END!**

**ME: Thank you for all the support and all the love, you guys. Don't worry. I'll be writing more SoMa fluff. **

**Maka: and thanks for the reviews…**

**Soul: and thanks for the likes..**

**Me: AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND PATIENCE. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
